dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny Jurwich
|alias= |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Daily Planet |family= |status= Alive |actor= Rebecca Buller |movie= Man of Steel Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice }} Jenny Jurwich is an intern newspaper reporter at the Daily Planet. Biography ''Man of Steel'' At the time of General Zod's broadcast to Earth's populace, Jenny notified Lois Lane to the situation. She, along with the other Daily Planet staff, watched General Zod's warning. Later, when General Zod's starship entered Metropolis, it shot a colossal gravity beam into the city, which began to level everything around it. Her boss Perry White ordered an evacuation and Jenny ran out alongside him and Steve Lombard. Jenny ran from a falling skyscraper, but became trapped under the debris it left. Perry and Steve tried to get her out as the gravity beam encroached. Perry held her hand and they looked at one another in their twilight, only for the beam to suddenly stop (as Superman had managed to destroy the World Engine just in time). After the defeat of General Zod and his forces, the rebuilding effort began in Metropolis. Jenny went back to work for the Daily Planet, where she was offered a date with Steve Lombard which she rejects, immediately prior to all of them being introduced to Clark Kent, with Jenny never suspecting the newcomer actually being Superman in disguise. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' 18 months after General Zod's defeat, Jenny is still working for the Daily Planet. She has worked her way from an intern to a full reporter. She and her co-workers at the Daily Planet watched television news coverage of the electrical disturbance coming from the U.S. government controlled Fortress of Solitude crash site near Heroes Park, before the black out and before Doomsday emerged to battle Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. When power goes out she becomes distressed and calls out to Perry White as she and the other workers at The Daily Planet begin to panic. When the U.S. Government launches a nuclear missile at Superman and Doosday fighting in Earth's upper atmosphere the huge resulting blast in space can be seen at the ground level, as Perry, Jenny, and others can be seen observing the carnage above from the Window of the Daily Planet Building. Sometime after the big battle and presumed death of Superman/Clark Kent she is not in attendance at Superman's huge public funeral ceremony, but instead goes with Perry to the Kent Family Farmhouse in Smallville, Kansas to attend the small funeral for her fallen co-worker. Afterwards she's seen linked at the arms with Perry White as they leave Clark Kent's final resting place along with the other mourners as Lois Lane remains to stand over his grave alone awhile longer. Relationships Allies *Daily Planet **Superman - Savior and Co-worker **Perry White - Boss and Friend **Steve Lombard - Rejected Co-worker Enemies *Sword of Rao **General Zod Behind the Scenes *The character was strongly rumored to be a female equivalent to Jimmy Olsen. Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Humans Category:Daily Planet Staff Category:Original characters